Hidden Destiny
by xxxsmurfmexxx
Summary: This is a story about a girl that is transported to the Harry Potter world and searches to find out who she really is. Little does she know, she has darkness that runs through her veins...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**I'm running. Dangerous streaks of lights are flying past me. People around me are dying. I don't understand. I hear someone scream my name; I turn around to look, behind me a hooded man is there. He grabs me by my throat. Everything around me begins to fade into darkness.**

***RIIIINNNG***

**I shot up in bed panting; looking around my room, there's nothing there. My hands are shaking and I'm pouring in sweat. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I look over at the clock, its 6 am. I pull the sheets off of me and head into the bathroom. **

**These dreams keep happening. Why? Who is the man hidden beneath the cloak? Why is he trying to kill me? **

**I turned on the shower, took off my damp clothes and stepped into the stream of water. I shivered. The water was still cold. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to relax. As I washed my body, images flashed quickly through my mind. I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath. **

**After breakfast, I walked down the street to my friend Eli's house.**

"**Morning." She smiled sweetly at me.**

"**Hey." I said in a hushed tone. I walked in and sat down at the kitchen bar. She brought me a cup of hot coco and sat next to me.**

"**Having those nightmares again?" she asked looking truly concerned.**

**I nodded.**

**She sighed and looked at the picture on the wall for a moment. "Do you want to get out of this place for awhile? I mean we can take off for a week and do something fun! We never get to do anything together anymore." A streak of sadness washed upon her face.**

**I shrugged. "Where would we go?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair.**

"**I don't know, anywhere." She looked at me with pleading eyes.**

"**We could go to Universal. Plus, we both have been drooling over the Hard Rock Hotel."**

**She beamed. "Great idea!"**

**I smiled at her. "Let's leave now. I don't want to waist anymore time."**

"**Okay! Let me call Alexia.." She stopped. "Do you think she will be ok to run the store by herself?" **

**I giggled. "She has worked there for three years! She will be fine."**

**She smiled and ran upstairs to call off the next week.**

~ 3 ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Eli and I finished up in Sues land and headed towards Harry Potter world. **

"**I'm so excited!" she said as Hogwarts view came closer to us. I laughed at her. "I'm excited for the butter beer." **

**When approached the entrance to Harry Potter she stopped. I gave her a weird look. "What are you doing? You have waited for this the whole time we have been here! Remember the best for last?"**

"**I'm nervous." **

**I laughed at her. "Oh, come on!" I took her hand and pulled her along.**

**After we explored the shops and rode the Hogwarts ride, we decided to sit and break over a nice cup of butter beer. "This day has been fantastic." I mumbled over my delicious drink. **

"**Mmm, yes, I do agree with you one hundred percent." **

"**I think after this we should have the Ollivander experience." I smiled.**

"**Oh yes." She nodded with a devilish smile.**

**We finished up our last sips of our butter beer and raced over to the wand shop. "Thank goodness the line isn't too long." We both said at the same time. We laughed. **

**About twenty minutes passed and we entered the wand shop. We stood in the front by the stair case and waited for the show to begin. As we waited I became nervous. **

"**Destiny, are you alright?" asked Eli.**

"**Yeah, just a bit nervous for some reason." **

"**And you made fun of me in the beginning." She teased.**

**The door shut and everyone suddenly silenced down to a hushed tone. A man appeared before us at the top of the steps.**

"**Welcome to my wand shop." Said the man is a sweet, husky tone. "I hope you're ready for a wild experience." He slowly began to walk down the steps, as he did this he scanned the audience. His eyes stopped at me. "You there, before me, it's time for you to begin your wizard training. Come with me to choose your wand."**

**The palm of my hands began to sweat and I started to feel sick. Images of bright light streaks began to shoot by. A woman's scream filled the air. "M-me?" I stuttered pointing at myself. **

"**Yes dear. You. What is your name?" **

**By this time he was right in front of me. "Destiny." I said in a whisper. **

"**Well my child, come with me." **

**I looked at Eli; she pushed me up to the front to choose my wand.**

**He walked up to the wand case and scanned the boxes. "Let's see, ahh. Here we go. Try this one." He opened the box and I took the wand out gently. **

**Wind whipped around the room and swirled around the people. The papers on the counter in front of me flew off into the audience. Everyone giggled. "That one isn't for you." He teased. I gave it back and he chose another one. When I took this one and nothing happened. "That's a better sign." "He smiled. Point it up at that pot of flowers." I did as he said. The flowers slumped over and died. "That's not it either." He scanned the shelf one last time and handed me another wand. "Here, try this." When I got full grasp of the wand, wind whipped around me, the room lit up in an explosion of bright colors. It became brighter and brighter. I closed my eyes and shielded them. All of a sudden the room was dead silent. I opened my eyes. A different man appeared before me. I looked back and the room was empty. **

"**I have been waiting for you to arrive."**

~ 4 ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Ollivander studied the girl as she looked around his wand shop. She was calmer than he had thought she would be. "Aren't you curious as to where you are girl?" he asked her as he continued to study her. **

"**Yes, actually I am." She muttered to herself. "At the same time though, I feel like I should know where I'm at." She turned to look at him. "Is that odd?" she asked.**

"**No, not at all." He walked around the counter and leaned against it. "Would you like to try your wand out for real this time?" he asked.**

**Fear suddenly covered the girls face. He studied her as she tried to fight off whatever it was that she was thinking about. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a soothing tone.**

**She looked up at him. "I keep having these dreams and images of streaks of light shooting past me and everyone around me is dying." **

"**Ah. I see. You have nothing to worry about. You are safe here." He said with a smile. "Now, let's try out some wands." **

**He looked around for a good few moments before he came over with the first box. "I think this will be the one for you." She opened the box up and gently took the wand in her hand. A gust of wind whirled around them and the room lit up. "That's what I thought." **

**She looked at him. **

"**That wand has fought everyone that I have offered it to."**

"**What do you mean by fought?"**

"**The wand chooses the wizard. The wizard doesn't choose the wand."**

**She looked down at her wand and then looked back at Ollivander. **

"**So your say that it has a mind of its own."**

"**That's a good way of putting it." **

"**What's your name?" asked Ollivander**

"**Destiny." **

**He extended his hand. "Take my hand Destiny." **

**She looked at him. "Excuse me?" **

**He sighed, grabbed her hand and they apporated. **

**They stood in an odd sort of office. It seemed to be an office for a school. Her observations of the place were broken when she heard a voice from above. **

"**Hello Ollivander." Dumbledore said as he looked over the railing. **

**They both looked up. Destiny looked at the man in a puzzling manner.**

"**Not going easy on her I assume?"**

**Ollivander snickered. "I was wondering if you would help me out."**

**Dumbledore came down the steps and presented himself before them. "I would be delighted to help." He looked at the girl who seemed very unsure of what was going on.**

"**And you must be Destiny."**

"**Yes I am." She paused. "How exactly do you know my name?"**

"**I am a wise man." Dumbledore looked back at Ollivander. **

"**What is it you would like me to help with?"**

"**She has no place to stay and no money."**

"**I see. We can place her tonight before the rest of the students arrive. I will provide her with her robes and her books."**

**Dumbledore waved his wand and the sorting hat came before them. He placed the hat on the girls head. "Aaaaah. She is very difficult. She has great wisdom, she is strong and fights for what she believes in." the hat paused. "But, she is also cocky and has a bit of a self centered attitude." The hat sat in silence for a moment. "Slytherin!" **

**"What does that mean?" she asked puzzled.**

**"That's the group you will be staying with while you go to school here at Hogwarts." said Dumbledore.**

**Destiny looked at Ollivanders face. "What's wrong with my house?" She asked. "You look like your going to be sick or something."**

**He looked at Dumbledore and then back at her. "That's just not the house i expected you to go into is all.' he forced a smile on his face. **

**"Don't you know its rude to lie?"**

**"I'm not lying!" his face turned pink.**

**"Its written all over your face! Plus, your blushing."**

**Dumbledore laughed. "Alright you too. Its time to say your good-byes, we need to give you a tour of the castle before the students arrive."**

**Destiny and Ollivander stopped bickering and said their good-byes. **

**"Don't cause any trouble now, you here me?"**

**She smiled. "I would never do such a thing." she muttered something under her breath as she hugged Ollivander. **

**"Now who's the liar?" he teased her.**

**She laughed and followed the head master.  
><strong>


End file.
